DE 10 2010 035 465 A1 discloses a filter for filtering fluids, in particular liquid fluids, in particular fuel or oil, in particular of an internal combustion engine, the filter comprising a filter pot in which a filter element is arranged, and a filter head having an inlet and/or an outlet for the fluid. The filter head and the filter pot are connected to one another by means of a releasable bayonet-type rotational/plug-in connector. The rotational/plug-in connector comprises at least two interacting catch components, one of which is connected to the filter pot and the other of which is connected to the filter head.